


Which Door?

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Claire intends to go to Frank's Super Bowl party.





	Which Door?

                                                                

_Which door? Was it too bloody much to have a proper address displayed on one’s doorframe?_

“Honestly,” Claire huffed, settling the overflowing bag of snacks onto her hip. On her way to Frank Randall’s Super Bowl party she had stopped at the store and grabbed several options. Chips and dip were safe options, right? All men liked chips. Didn’t they?

The fact was, Claire didn’t really know what most men liked to snack on let alone what Frank Randall would enjoy. He’d invited her to the party ( _on a whim?_ ) after her lone history class at the university and she’d ( _impulsively_ ) replied that she’d be there.

She honestly spent the majority of her time studying. The nursing program had high standards and there was no chance that she wouldn’t meet them. So, when Frank, the associate professor teaching several of the undergrad history courses invited her to do something fun, she’d leaped at the chance. Strangely enough, she really didn’t see him as the football-watching type.

Now, here she was, hands full of snacks and standing between the two unaddressed doors at the front of the building. She decided to grab the bull by the horns and just ring a bell. It would either be Frank who answered or his supposed neighbor. It really wasn’t all that complicated.

Nudging the button for the doorbell with her elbow, Claire pressed into it, still managing to keep a hold of her groceries.

The door opened and blue eyes peered at her.

“Sassenach?”

_Oh. So, not Frank’s place then._


End file.
